MSN
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Haruhi est malade. Tamaki incite Kyoya à installer MSN. One-shot


**Nom :** MSN, ou Moi je t'aime, c'est un Secret, et c'est Normal

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai rien écrit du tout, à part le scénario %)

**Pairing :** KyoyaXHaruhi

**Rating :** K…

* * *

- Dis, dis, Kyoya, t'as MSN ?

- De quoi parles-tu _encore_, Tamaki ?

Kyoya, installé devant son ordinateur, finissait les comptes du club. Tamaki, lui, s'ennuyait.

- Ben, MSN ! Tu peux parler à n'importe qui, pour peu que tu aie son adresse, et même la voir avec la Webcam !

Le grand métisse se lança dans une démonstration complexe qui n'attira pas franchement son camarade, mais le principe lui sembla intéressant. Il nota sur une page de bloc-notes de regarder ça le soir même, et émit un vague :

- … Hum. Je regarderais ce soir, ce peut-être intéressant.

- Tamaaaaa, Kyoooo, saluuut !

- Hum, salut Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai.

Le petit blond avait un grand sourire. Son cousin, plus taciturne, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- C'est triste, déclara Hani, déjà que Kao et Hika peuvent pas venir aujourd'hui, Haru-chan est malade…

- Haruhi ? Malade ? Il faut aller la soigner ! Viiite ! Prenons un taxi de prolétaires !

- Arrêtes un peu, Tamaki. J'ai appelé Ranka, ça ne durera que quelques jours. De plus, il a bossé plus que jamais pour lui acheter un ordinateur portable et une connexion Internet, quand elle sera remise. Ce sera sa surprise de rétablissement, d'après Ranka.

- QUOI ? Kyoya, mon ami, tu savais tout, et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Tamaki lui attrapa le bord de sa chemise, l'air tristounet. Le grand brun se dégagea fermement, et ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand quelqu'un le coupa :

- Parce que Haru-chan est très fatiguée, raisonna Hani, et qu'elle ne doit surtout pas être dérangée. Tama, tu ne peux rien pour Haru-chan en ce moment. Voila pourquoi Kyo ne t'en as pas parlé.

Tamaki repartit bouder dans son coin.

Et Kyoya décida d'installer MSN…

* * *

Connectés :

Takashi

…

~~ **The King** ~~

_Ouiiinnnnn ! Ps l'adresse d'Haru-chaaaaaan ! Pk l'a pas MSNNNNN !_

/Two in One Twincest/

_Qui est Hikaru ?_

Usa-chan : Veux du gâteau !

_Nee, minaaaa ! Gâteau ?_

* * *

~~ The King ~~ (17 : 23) dit : Slt Kyoya, ça va ?

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 27) dit : Ah, Tamaki.

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 27) dit Pour l'instant, ça va.

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 27) dit : J'ai des nouvelles d'Haruhi.

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 28) dit : QUOI ? DS NOUVELS D'HARUHI ?

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 28) dit : ALRS ? MA FILLE VA BI1 ? KYOYA, DI MOI TOUUUUUT !

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 34) dit : Tamaki, parles japonais je te prie. Je ne comprends pas ton langage soit disant « prolétaire ».

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 34) dit : NE ME FAIS PAS LANGUIR, KYOYA, MON AMI !

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 35) dit : QUE DEVIENT HARUHI ???

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 40) dit : Elle va très bien, elle revient en cours demain.

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 40) dit : Elle devrait avoir son ordinateur vers…

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 41) dit : Six heures trente à peu près. Ranka lui a transmis mon adresse, celle des jumeaux, celle de Mori-sempai et celle de Hani-sempai.

~~ **The King** ~~ ( 17 : 41) dit : Et… Et la mienne ?

Spirit of Darkness (17 : 45) dit : Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé, Tamaki.

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 50) a invité /Two-In-One Twincest/

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 50) a invité Usa-chan : Veux du gâteau !

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 50) a invité Takashi

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 50) dit : Mes amiiis ! Haruhi va mieux ! X)

~~ **The King** ~~ (17 : 50) dit : Elle va venir à Six heures trente !

Takashi (18 : 00) dit : Je dois y aller, entrainement.

Takashi (18 : 00) a quitté la conversation.

Usa-chan : Veux du gâteau ! (18 : 01) dit : Je dois y aller aussi, pour entrainer Chika-chan. Salut^^ Dites bonjour à Haru-chan de ma part^^

Usa-chan : Veux du gâteau ! (18 : 01) a quitté la conversation.

/Two-In-One Twincest/ (18 : 10) dit : De toute façon, Tamaki, tu devais manger avec ton père, je me trompe ? Vas y donc. Nous, on va quelque part avec maman. Donc, Kyoya… Tu devras parler tout seul à Haruhi, aujourd'hui !

/Two-In-One Twincest/ (18 : 14) a quitté la conversation.

~~ **The King** ~~ (18 : 15) dit : C'est vrai

~~ **The King** ~~ (18 : 15) dit : J'avais oublié -_-'… Maman, tu m'appelleras pour me donner des nouvelles d'Haruhi, hein ?

~~ **The King** ~~ (18 : 15) dit : Bye ^^

~~ **The King** ~~ (18 : 15) s'est déconnecté.

Spirit of Darkness (18 :20) dit : … Sans doute… Et moi, si j'ai quelque chose à faire ? Pff. Si je perds de l'argent, je te ferais rembourser le double, Tamaki !

Spirit of Darkness (18 : 25) dit : …

* * *

Connectés :

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ! ~

_Fatiguée… Veux dormir encore un peu._

* * *

Spirit of Darkness (18 : 43) dit : Bonjour, Haruhi.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ! ~ (18 :45) dit : Bonjour, Kyoya. Est-ce que ça va ?

Spirit of Darkness (18 :47) dit : Pour moi, ça va. Les autres sont tous à l'extérieur ce soir.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (18 :48) dit : Ah. Et toi ? J'espère que tu n'es pas resté pour moi, Kyoya. Tu avais sans doute autre chose à faire, quelque chose qui soit…

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (18 :48) dit : **Intéressant pour toi.**

Spirit of Darkness (18 : 50) dit : Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire.

Spirit of Darkness (18 : 50) dit : De toute façon, c'est Tamaki qui paie si je perds de l'argent pour être resté avec toi.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (18 : 51) dit : Je vois. Je devrais être désolée pour lui.

Spirit of Darkness (18 : 52) dit : Au fait, tu veux son adresse ? Ranka ne te l'a pas donnée.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (18 : 53) dit : Hum… Pas spécialement. Je le supporte déjà au cercle…

Spirit of Darkness (18 : 59) dit : Je te comprends.

Spirit of Darkness (19 : 00) dit : Parlons d'autre chose. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques soucis en mathématiques.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (19 : 02) dit : … Eh bien…

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (19 : 03) dit : J'ai du mal avec le théorème de Pythagore. Mais bon, je vais travailler en plus ce week-end, je finirais bien par y arriver.

Spirit of Darkness (19 : 06) dit : … Si tu veux, je peux toujours t'aider.

Spirit of Darkness (19 : 06) dit : Demain, le cercle est fermé pour des réparations minimes. Tu peux toujours venir chez moi, et on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour ce pauvre Pythagore.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (19 :08) dit : Tu ferais ça, Kyoya ? Merci ! Mais je ne veux pas déranger…

Spirit of Darkness (19 :10) dit : Tu ne dérangeras pas. Donc, demain, après les cours. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ta place d'étudiante ici… Tu devrais rembourser intégralement ta dette. En **liquide**.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (19 :15) dit : … Dire que j'ai failli te trouver sympa… Je dois partir. Salut, empereur du mal.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (19 : 17) s'est déconnectée.

Spirit of Darkness (19 : 23) dit : … Empereur du mal…

Spirit of Darkness (19 : 24) s'est déconnecté.

* * *

Le lendemain, Haruhi avait mathématiques. Malgré les plaisanteries des jumeaux, elle savait que c'était sérieux et se concentra sur le cours, essayant de comprendre Pythagore.

Peine perdue.

Elle ne comprenait que le carré d'un côté puisse être égal à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés, que le triangle soit rectangle ou pas. Tout cela restait totalement flou dans son esprit, et elle s'en maudit.

Toute la journée, elle suivit les cours avec assiduité. Comme à son habitude, d'ailleurs. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Les restes de sa grippe, sans doute…

- Haru-chaaaan !

- Oh, salut, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai.

- Haru-chan, y'a Kyo qui voulait te parler.

- Haruhi, il me semblait que tu devais venir chez moi, pour que je t'aide en mathématiques.

Haruhi sursauta et se retourna. Kyoya, aussi sombre qu'à son habitude, la regardait avec ennui.

- Si tu voulais ne pas venir, tu aurais dû me prévenir. J'ai perdu mon temps, Haruhi, et je déteste perdre mon temps.

- Kyoya, je suis… Je suis désolée. J'ai oublié.

- Eh bien, moi, je n'oublie pas. Au revoir, je rentre chez moi.

Et l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres repartit vers la sortie. Haruhi voulut faire un geste pour le retenir, mais il allait bien trop vite, et puis, il ne l'aurait pas écoutée.

- Dis, Haru-chan, il a quoi Kyo ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

* * *

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (17 : 15) dit : Kyoya ?

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (17 : 20) dit : Kyoya ?

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (17 : 35) dit : Kyoya ?

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (17 : 45) dit : Kyoya ?

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (18 : 00) dit : Kyoya ?

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (18 : 01) dit : Je dois y aller. J'aurais aimé te parler. Dommage.

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~ (19 : 01) s'est déconnectée.

Spirit of Darkness (19 : 03) dit : Désolé, Haruhi.

* * *

Vous avez un nouveau mail.

Clic.

Envoyeur : hani . sempai . gateau

Objet : Dis, Kyo…

* * *

Saluuuuut !

Dis, Kyo, pourquoi t'étais en colère, cet après-midi ?

Haru-chan était toute triste. Elle travaille beaucoup en mathématiques, d'après Hika et Kao… Elle a dû oublier que tu voulais la voir…

J'aime pas vous voir vous disputer… T_T

Au fait, j'ai vu quelque chose dont tu pourrais tirer profit, Kyo. Je te montrerai ça dimanche, d'accord ? Sur l'allée des cerisiers, sous celui qui sera le plus fleuri. Sois à l'heure !

Ah, Takashi m'appelle. Je vais m'entrainer.

A touuuuuute !

Hani

() ()

(*-*)

()( )()

() ()

* * *

Vous avez un nouveau mail.

Envoyeur : hani . sempai . gateau

Objet : Dis, Haru…

* * *

Nee, Haru-chan, ça va ?

Kyo voudrait s'excuser. Demain, samedi, il ne peut pas parce qu'il est pris toute la journée, mais il va venir dimanche. Il t'aidera pour tes mathématiques, Haru-chan ! A l'allée des cerisiers, sous celui qui sera le plus fleuri ! Ne sois pas en retard !^^

Hani

() ()

(*-*)

()( )()

() ()

* * *

Kyoya marchait tranquillement le long de la longue allée des cerisiers, si bien nommée. Il avait eu un peu de mal à la trouer, vu qu'elle se situait dans un parc de prolétaires.

- Tamaki a encore influencé Hani-sempai… Quel désastre.

Soudain, il croisa le regard d'une jeune fille brune, arrêtée à quelques pas de lui.

- … Kyoya-sempai ?

- … Haruhi. Quelle bonne surprise.

- …

- Eh bien ?

- … J'attends.

- … ?

- Hani-sempai m'a dit que tu viendrais me faire, ici-même et en public, des excuses… Je me suis trompée ?

- … Ha. Ha ha ha…

Le grand brun à lunettes (oh, un autre G.B.B ! %)* se mit à rire sans pouvoir vraiment s'arrêter. Haruhi, confuse, le regarda un moment, puis demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Hani-sempai nous a embobinés aujourd'hui. La preuve : Regarde, sous ce cerisier !

Un panier de pique-nique avec deux fleurs et un lapin dessinés sur le couvercle.

Haruhi rejoignit Kyoya dans son fou-rire.

* * *

Connectés:

Haruhi ~ Love Ootoro ~

_*en pleine discussion PRIVEE avec l'empereur du mal*_

Spirit of Darkness

_Si je pleure, console moi. Si je t'aime, aime-moi. Mais si je meurs, je ferais tout pour que tu ne me suives pas... L'empereur du mal ne veut PAS discuter avec d'autres personnes que Haruhi. A vos risques et périls..._

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** G.B.B, ça vient de la fic Hi versus Mizu, SK, postée pour l'instant uniquement sur mon forum, désolée^^ Quand au système des cours, je sais pas exactement comment ça se passe au Japon, donc je reste simple. Système français (même s'il est pourri XD)

**Tamaki:** Ha... Haruhi? Ma fille avec... L'empereur du mal? V... Il faut l'aideeeeeer!

**Gaito&Haruhi:** *assoment Tamaki*

**Gaito:** Je n'aurais pas imaginé cela possible. Un cousin de Kaito. Eh bien...

**Kyoya:** ... *se tait, c'est la meilleure option qu'il lui reste.*

**Mitsukuni:** Nee, Haru-chan, Kyo, vous avez fait un bon pique-nique!

**Haruhi:** *rougit* ... Hani-sempai... *s'interrompt*

**Ichigo:** *court après Kisshu en dévastant tout sur son passage*

**Gaito, unique rescapé:** Eh bien... C'est plus calme chez moi...

**Kaito:** *court après Hippo et Yuki en faisant n'importe quoi*

**G.S:** ... Gaito, tu disais? Gaito? Ah, mince, il s'est évanoui...


End file.
